


To Love a Beast

by Mono_D_Duo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Catboy Max, Content approved by SCAR, Large Cock, M/M, Shota, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo
Summary: David picks a feral stray cat off the streets, tames him, loves him, and soon learns that this little cat wants to claim his territory.
Relationships: David/Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96
Collections: Sin Corps





	To Love a Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking, you know what's gonna happen so enjoy

**To Love a beast**

**Part 1: To Tame a Beast**

David hummed to himself as he walked down the street, enjoying the sunshine on his face and the sweet taste of peach that dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. He turned into a shaded alleyway, out of the sun and into what was almost an entirely different world. This sequestered biome, despite being mere feet from the bright little town he called home, a place where the birds chirped merrily and his morning walks were accompanied by the smell of freshly baked bread from the baker’s, was anything but the little slice of heaven he’d carved for himself. It was dank and smelly, with overflowing trash cans and scuttering rats fleeing from the big bad human.

“Little kitty!” He called, keeping a secure hold on the brown grocery bag in his arm. “I’m back.” He waited, his ears perked listening for even the slightest hint of movement. There was a rattling of shifting glass bottles. He turned his head to look at the nearest dumpster and there they were, a pair of sharp green eyes glaring at him.

“C’mere, kitty.” He whispered, getting to a knee and holding a hand out, rubbing his fingers together. “Look what I’ve got!” He said, reaching into his brown paper bag and pulling from it, a peach. “Nice and sweet and juicy.” He coaxed, holding it out towards the creature.

The green eyes shifted to look at the fruit. There was more rattling as the hungry cat rose out of the dumpster, his scratched caramel skin shining gold in the narrow beams of sunlight that this little world permitted.

“That’s it.” David breathed, making no sudden movement. The cat landed on the ground with all the grace you’d expect, his ears perked, his tail raised, nothing but a pair of filthy, tattered shorts to preserve his dignity. He looked no older than ten or eleven in by human standards, but by the standards of his own kind, this kitten was a full-grown tomcat.

The cat edged closer and closer, his ferocious glare waning as he got closer and closer to the offered fruit. He licked his lips, his tail lowering, his stomach rumbling. He leaned in and took a bite, surprised by how sweet, how juicy, how not rotten it was. He closed his eyes, purrs flowing from his throat as his clawed hands wrapped around David’s wrist and held him in place as he continued to gnaw on the fruit.

“Isn’t that nice, Kitty?” David asked, his heart beating like a drum in his chest. It was the first time the cat had touched him like this, without intent to scratch.

The cat never took the fruit from David, he just moved it around in his hand until he’d chewed away everything bar the pit. He looked up at David expectedly, sat in place as his tail waved lazily and he wiped away the juices around his mouth.

“Have another.” David said, reaching into the bag once more and pulling out his second-to-last peach. The cat did the same as before, eating out of the palm of David’s hand until only the pit was there. He did try to bite at it but found that it wouldn’t give anything tasty to his fangs.

“Do you trust me now?” David asked, holding his hand out, gesturing two fingers to the cat’s ears. As he did, they perked up. The cat’s eyes narrowed but slowly, he edged his way closer to David, crawling as if prepared to flee at the slightest sign of danger. David could hardly keep himself together as the cat pushed his head into David’s hand, giving his utmost permission to rub his ears. He did so with glee, massaging and stroking and kneading the cat’s soft hair and ears, his purrs sending bolts through his chest.

After a few minutes of this, David pulled his hand away, earning a look of betrayal from the cat. “It’s okay,” He reassured, reaching into his brown bag. “I just want to give you something.” He pulled out a black collar, a fine one with blue trimmings and a diamond shaped nameplate with “MAX” stamped onto it. “It’s yours if you want it.” He said, holding the offering out to the cat.

The cat seemed to contemplate it, his eyes darting left and right as if debating the pros and cons of such a choice. It was well-known among his kind what a collar meant. It meant walls and restrictions, rules and punishments. They also meant food, shelter, water and warmth. And love too. Those were all things he’d experienced as a kitten, a gift during Christmas only to be discarded by spring. He’d been left alone, cold, hungry and hateful. He’d gotten by on his own for years, winning and losing many fights, earning his share of scars only for him to get scraps of food each night, to get beaten and kicked around by those who didn’t want him on their turf, needing to dodge and avoid catchers and worry about going away forever. He was tired of it by the time this tall, red headed person started talking to him, coaxing him and offering him food. He wanted to believe that they were all horrible and untrustworthy, but this one, he triggered no alarms, gave him no warnings of danger. He emanated warmth. And goddammit, he was sick of fighting for the right to live. It wouldn’t be the worst thing to try it again with a person, a family. Maybe it would be different this time, and if it wasn’t, he could always leave again.

David’s smile almost split his face when the cat, newly named “Max” lifted his chin, signalling his consent to put the collar on. David did so with utmost delicacy. Max blushed, pawing at his new accessory.

“Let’s get you home.” David said, pulling a chain collar out from the bag.

**Part 2: To Clean a Beast**

To say Max was dirty was an understatement. Sure, David had fallen in love with the cat the second he’d laid eyes on him, but he still had a nose. Max seemed to disagree even after a week of living with the man in his cottage.

“Come on, Max.” He pleaded as he tried to drop the naked cat child into the tub of warm sudsy water. “You promised you would.” He said as he boy’s arms and legs wrapped around him. He heard a disgruntled groan from his new housemate as he said that, but since he had no claw marks scratched into him he supposed he should count himself lucky. “Okay, how about this,” David said, setting Max down. “I’ll get in with you to show that it’s not so bad?”

Max contemplated the offer for a moment, his ears flat on his head as he tail wrapped around his thigh. He nodded, content with the proposition.

David sighed with relief, turning to undress. Max flushed red when the man pulled his green shirt over his head, showing off his milky, freckled skin. He cupped his hands over his growing member, not wanting the man to see him in such a state. His situation wasn’t helped when David dropped his shorts and underwear too, acting as if nothing were out of the ordinary as he offered a hand to him. Max’s green, slitted eyes couldn’t help but gawk at David’s member. It dangled low, his shaft thick while soft. He couldn’t imagine what it would grow into when hard, a python striking from a bush of thick red hair. He licked his lips, his hole quivering at the thought of what that member would do to him if David really wanted to use him like that.

The water was soothingly warm, much to Max’s surprise. He expected a soggy, damp and cold experience but no, with his back against David’s stomach, his head leaning against his solid chest and with the man’s fingers threading through his hair, the bath was shaping up to be one of the most pleasant experiences of his young life.

David ran his hands up and down Max’s small, skinny body, washing away the grime and smells that had escaped his own grooming. He felt so fragile, as if a sudden jarring movement would break him. He slid his hands between Max’s legs, rubbing the insides of his thighs and working his way down. He could feel Max’s purrs vibrate through his chest as his little paws held tight onto David’s legs, the sharp claws threatening to leave scratches.

He ran his hands back up the kitten’s legs, unintentionally brushing against his hard member. Max mewled at the contact and thrust his hips at David’s hands. The man gulped. He could feel blood rushing down to his own cock.

Max couldn’t ignore the fact that David’s hardening cock was pressing up against his behind. When he writhed against it, Max could feel it straighten and he could hear David’s heart beat quicken in his chest. He purred and stretched, turning to face the man, his paws on David's shoulders. He looked deep into the man’s sea-green eyes and leaned in, brushing his lips against his.

“Max!” David said, his cockhead poking out of the water as he ran his hands up the cat’s legs, cupping his soft, pert behind. “I don’t think we should—" He started, cut off by the cat’s lips again. Max wrapped his arms around David’s neck, pulling him close and grinding his cock against the man, all but humping his front. He could feel David’s clasp on his behind tighten. His tail flicked and wrapped around his wrist.

Good, this was all good. As long as he kept David happy like this, it meant that he would never be kicked out onto the street again.

With a mewl, Max shot his cum onto David’s chest. His breathing ragged, he turned on his hands and knees, presenting his behind to David, expecting any second to have the man’s member forced into him.

“Max, no, I’m not…” David stuttered, his face going red. He shook his head and stood, water sloshing everywhere. He pulled the plug and stepped out of the bath, hands over his erection, and grabbed a towel. He stopped at the door and turned to give Max a broad smile. “I’ll light a fire for you dry in front of.” He said, stepping out.

In the bathtub, Max sat there, confused. His fists pounded on the porcelain! He refused to let this be the end of it. One way or another, David would fuck him.

**Part 3: To Be Seduced by a Beast**

David stored the encounter in the bath in the back of his mind, deciding to label it as a cat behaviour that Max would grow out of after domestication.

In the days following, Max had changed his behaviour much faster than David had expected. He assumed that it would take time to build up a foundation of trust between them to the point that Max would become a clingy housecat. He expected this jaded alleyway tom to be hesitant, cold and slow to affection. He couldn’t have been more mistaken.

It was like a switch had been flicked. Max never left his side while he was at home. He was always there, looking up at David with the big green eyes that begged for attention. When he sat on the couch, Max curled on his lap. When he prepared a meal, Max was on him, refusing to eat from his bowl. When he got into bed, Max joined him, snuggling into his arms. He couldn’t say that it didn’t delight him, but there was only one issue; Max was naked the entire time. The cat refused to put on any of the adorable clothes David had picked out for him. When presented with the option, he turned his nose up at them and streaked around the house, his tail flicking in rejection. Not only was he a little nudist, Max was also quite…carnal. When he curled on David’s lap, he rubbed and stroked his member. When he ate meals with David, he licked stray food from the side of his mouth. When they slept together, he writhed his bare bottom against David’s boxers, coaxing his member to life multiple times throughout the night.

David was well able to guess what had spurred this particular behaviour. He’d rejected Max’s offer for sex in the bathtub and had seemingly offended the little creature. He seemed to be determined to get his way, the only problem was that David knew how big his member was. He tried to have sex with men before but they always begged him to pull out, saying he was too big and that it hurt. If grown men couldn’t take it, what chance did a little cat like Max have?

David was lying on the couch, sucked entirely into a book, when Max decided it was time to up his game. He slithered onto the couch, stalking up David’s legs until he reached the waistband of his sweat shorts. He could see the outline of the man’s cock in them. It made his mouth go dry. He pounced, his hands wrapping around the clothed member!

“Max!” David choked, dropping his book. He looked down, a pair of wily eyes glaring back at him. Max ran his dexterous fingers up and down David’s lengthening member, relishing in the sounds he forced from the man’s throat. He slid one hand up the short’s leg and pulled the cock out through the fly of the briefs. “Max…” David groaned, throwing his head back. He threaded a hand through the cat’s hair, stroking the bases of his ears. “Fine.” He breathed, lifting his hips and sliding the shorts down his legs and kicking them off. “If you’re so determined…”

Max gulped. David was…much bigger than he anticipated. The man’s cock stood tall and thick, the tip glistening with a dribble of precum. The veiny shaft was hot to the touch, he could barely wrap his fist around it. He growled, determined to not let the magnitude intimidate him, though his nether regions did tremble at the thought of trying to accommodate it.

Max ran his tongue up the length of the shaft, eliciting a moan from David. When he reached the bulbous tip he wrapped the thing in his mouth. He tried to take more into his mouth but struggled to get even a third of the length in.

“Max!” David hissed when he felt the prick of a fang. He pressed his hand down on Max’s head, causing him to gag as his thick cockhead hit the back of his throat. Max pulled off in a panic of deep breaths. “You can’t stop now.” David growled, a flash of something fierce in his eyes. He knew what was happening, it always did. Once someone touched his member and got him hard, he wouldn’t be able to stop until he’d satisfied himself completely. It was true that in the past, men had begged him to pull out of them when they found out how big he was, but that didn’t mean he did. He rarely heard their pleas amidst his ravenous fever.

It was David’s turn to pounce. He grabbed Max and both of them to the floor, pinning the cat to the carpet by his shoulders. Something flickered in his eyes that David hadn’t seen before, something that threw fuel onto the fire blazing in his skin.

“Well, this is what you wanted, isn’t it?” David asked, nipping at Max’s ear. “You’re gonna get everything you wanted now.” He flipped Max onto his stomach and ran his hands down his sides, stopping when he reached the cat’s pert behind. He spread the cheeks as far as they would go, leaned it and dipped his tongue into Max’s hole.

The cat mewled, his claws scraping the carpet as his small member dripped. He writhed and squirmed as the man’s tongue went further and further into him, glancing across that spot in him that made his world go white for an instant. The tongue was quickly replaced by a finger, one that didn’t seem to want to go slow. David buried it to the knuckle, biting his lip upon realising just how tight and hot Max was.

“Lord!” He cursed when he entered a second finger.

Max groaned under him, a twinge of a sting piercing him before David once again found that spot in him. He pumped his fingers in and out, in and out again and again, bringing Max back to memories of the various older, stronger toms who would have their way with him when he barged in on their territory. Hell, David’s two fingers were almost as big as some of them.

David looked down at Max, his body trembling. Part of him knew that he shouldn’t do what he was about to do, he knew it would hurt Max, but at the same time it was probably the only thing that would convince him that he ought not to try and seduce him.

“I’m going in now, Max.” David said, pulling the cat’s hips up with one hand while he aligned his cock with the other. The sight of his member, slotted between Max cheeks, ready and willing to penetrate him, sent him over the edge and convinced him that this was nothing but a great idea.

Max felt it, by god he felt it when the tip breached him, when it spread and worked his hole more than anything that had come before. He bit his lip, his claws tearing the carpet, his whole body quivering.

David grunted. Max’s hole seemed to be sucking him in. He leaned forward, slamming a hand on the floor next to Max’s, the other hand on his shoulder, pushing him back onto his cock. Max let out a roar when David jerked his hips forward, parts of him being touched and wrecked that had never been touched before.

David raised himself up again, both hands on the cat’s hips now, slowly but surely sheathing his whole manhood in him. He could see Max trembling, his whole body sweating with effort. His breathing was ragged and heavy, his insides hot and tight. “You asked for this, remember that.” He said through grit teeth as he slammed home, his hips clapping into Max’s ass-cheeks.

As Max cried out, whether in agony or euphoria David could not tell, he sunk his teeth deep into the cat’s shoulder and sucked, marking Max in a way he would understand. Now, he was David’s and there was no going back.

Max couldn’t describe the feeling of David ramming him from behind with any words he knew. In and out, in and out, each thrust and clap sending a fresh wave of feeling through his entire body. As much as it hurt to be damn near split at the seam, there was something else, something more powerful than that that consumed him from the inside out. Perhaps this is what it meant to be owned in body and spirit, to belong to someone entirely and without question. Whether it was or not didn’t matter, he was David’s now, that much he knew.

David could feel his climax build up. He wanted to look his cat in the eye when he filled him to the brim, so he pulled out, flipped Max onto his back, pushed his legs to his shoulders and pushed his member into the hilt again. Max reached out, wrapping his arms around David’s neck as the man began to wreck him from the inside again. David could see his cock bulging Max’s stomach with each movement. He also noticed that the cat’s caramel chest was speckled with flecks of white, his small cock having been forced to spray and squirt several times over the last few minutes.

David’s pace quickened, the sound of his hips clapping into Max filled the whole cottage, his grunts and Max’s mewls accompanying them.

“Max!” David moaned, feeling that coil snap in his gut, the dam breaking as he flooded Max’s insides. Max could feel it, and as it happened his bit into David’s neck, marking him in turn. David had to ride out the orgasm for as long as humanly possible. It had been so long since he had anything but his hand to get him off, and now that he had someone tight and warm and willing to take his cock, he was never going to let him go.

“Max…” He breathed, sitting back on his heels, holding the cat in place on his cock. “you’re amazing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it through you champion, hope you liked it.
> 
> Also, if you like sinful content link this and would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [SCAR SERVER](http://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also, be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
